Fairy Revolt
by cradigan
Summary: The mud men accidentally destroy Haven. This is the last straw for the fairys. Can Artemis and Holly work together to save the world they love?
1. The New Commander

The New Commander  
  
LEP commander Holly Short walked into Headquarters one morning. "Good afternoon Foaly." She said.  
  
"And a good afternoon to you." The centaur replied.   
  
Holly had been promoted to commander after commander Root retired. She presided over the police force of Haven, the fairy capital.   
  
"Get me the specs on the new recruit, Jasmine." Holly ordered.  
  
"Coming right up commander." Foaly obliged.   
  
"Hmm, Let's see. Good background, first in class in military school. Looks good Foaly, buzz her in."   
  
The new LEP fairy walked nervously into Holly's office. "Sit down." Holly said. "What is your name?"   
  
"My name is Jasmine. Private Jasmine"  
  
"There is no reason to be scared Jasmine" Holly assured her. "We only want to know where you want to be placed."   
  
"Um, I want to join the Haven Police force." Jasmine finally decided.   
  
"OK. You should report to captain Trouble Kelp for instructions tomorrow morning." Holly said.   
  
"Thank you commander, I will not let LEP down."  
  
"I know you won't Jasmine, no go on and leave, I have other work to do." Jasmine leaves with a look of sheer joy on her face.  
  
"I remember when I was a private." Holly reminisced.  
  
"I remember too." Chimed in Foaly. Holly was disgusted that he had been listening. "It was thanks to you that 25 percent of all the LEP employees are now female."  
  
"Yep," said Holly fondly, "those were the days."  
  
"Hurry up or you'll be late for the induction ceremony." Foaly reminded her.  
  
"Oh, right." Holly checked her hair, and made sure he uniform looked good. She walked down the hall toward the auditorium. She liked it when passing people said, "Hi commander." or "Hello commander Holly"   
  
Holly walked in and took her seat in the front row. "Trouble" Kelp was the emcee, for the ceremony. Holly was nervous with jitters, and delight. She was going to be inducted as the new commander.  
  
"Nervous Commander?" said sergeant Chix Verbil from the row behind.  
  
"Yes, a little nervous, though not as much as when I fist came here" she replied.  
  
"I would now like to have your attention." Trouble said, his voice magnified by Foaly's voice enhancer. "OK, we are now going to start the ceremony." Holly clapped politely as all of the new members went up, nervous and jittery. Then the new sergeants went up. She clapped for them too. Trouble went on through the ranks, when he finally said. "We have a special advancement to present tonight. Would Holly Short please come up?" They clapped the loudest for Holly. She was the first woman commander. Root, who was sitting in the back row, was clapping as hard as his cigar stained hands would go.  
  
"Come on Holly." Holly walked up onto the stage and shook Trouble's hand. "I never really thought I could get this far." Holly said, "It shows all of you female LEP officers out there, that you really can do just as well as the boys. I also would not have gotten this if it wasn't for the retired commander Root." Root was beaming up at Holly. "He always believed in me, except when we disagreed. I would also like to thank Atemis Fowl." Shocks and gasps come from the audience. "Yes, Artemis Fowl. If it weren't for him, I would have been killed. Three times. And lastly I would like to thank Foaly, for being there with whatever gadgets I needed. "   
  
________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Stick around for chapter 2 The Bomb 


	2. The Bomb

The Bomb  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N How do you spell retnamager? I really need to know.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
Just as Holly was finishing her speech, a gigantic blast rocked the entire   
  
auditorium. Holly rushed through the crowd of panicking fairies. She got to her office.   
  
"Foaly! What happened?!?" Holly shouted into her intercom.   
  
"It looks like something exploded in East Haven. A bomb or something. Probably   
  
belonged to the mud men."   
  
"We need best the LEP Recon team ready. Foaly come with me and bring the   
  
retnamager. We need to know exactly what happened and what caused it."  
  
The fairy and the centaur rushed into Haven, and what they saw was sheer   
  
pandemonium. All of Haven was in pandemonium. Fairies were lying in the street either   
  
dead or injured. Women were screaming and running with their children. All of East   
  
Haven was a dust cloud. Rubble lined the streets. The owner of Spud's Spud Emporium   
  
was franticly trying to get people into the store for shelter. This was nothing short of a   
  
disaster.  
  
Holly, Foaly, and the LEP Recon squad made their way toward East Haven. As   
  
they moved in, the worse the damage became. Entire builds became rubble. There were   
  
dazed people lying everywhere. "What could have caused all this?" Holly asked.  
  
"It looks like a bomb. One of the Mud men's weapons. Though I don't know how it   
  
could have gotten down here." Foaly replied.  
  
The secretary of war walked down the hallway toward the Oval Office. He went   
  
through the door. "Mr. President, the new bomb we tested was a success. It penetrated   
  
about 2000 feet before it blew up. It also left a hole about 20 feet deep, it should demolish   
  
what ever bunker it hits."  
  
"Thank you Baker, That was very informative. Tell the people on the project they're   
  
doing a good job."  
  
"Thank you Mr. President I will."  
  
Holly, Foaly, and the LEP Recon team found the place where the bomb came in.   
  
"Recon, Spread out and search for survivors. Bring them to me or Foaly so we can   
  
question them about what happened." Holly ordered. "This is bad Foaly really bad.   
  
Nothing like this has ever happened to us Fairies."   
  
"What a day to be the commander." Foaly said.  
  
"Trouble, can you hear me?" Holly said into her helmet.  
  
"Commander, you have to get down to HQ. Everything is in disarray! No one knows   
  
what to do!" Trouble yelled into the headset.  
  
"Trouble, I'm putting you in charge until I get back. Use whatever means necessary to   
  
get the people to stop panicking!"  
  
"10/4 commander. Will do the best I can."   
  
The LEP Recon team was not finding any survivors. "Hello!" They yelled. "Can   
  
anyone hear me?"   
  
"Help. Help me." Called a feeble voice from inside a demolished house.   
  
"Hold on we're coming!"  
  
The Recon squad dug through the dirt and rubble trying to find the voice that they had   
  
heard.  
  
"Where are you?"  
  
"Over here, under the broken bed."  
  
The Recon found the broken bed and pulled the guy out.  
  
"Come with us. Our orders are to take all survivors to Commander Holly, or Foaly."  
  
"What do you remember about the explosion?" Holly asked, in a soothing voice.  
  
"I remember, a flash of blinding light, and then a deafening roar. And after that there   
  
were lots of people screaming. That's when the bed fell on me." The rescued man said.  
  
" Foaly, get the retnamager over here. I want to see what he's seen."  
  
Foaly got the retnamager in place. "Hmm. There's nothing on his retina. He's   
  
blind. The light blinded him."  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N You may be wondering why my chapters are so short. It's because I have never been   
  
a good chapter or long story writer. So please bear with me if this is really short.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
Stick around for Chapter 3 Riot in Haven 


	3. Riot in Haven

Riot in Haven  
  
Captain "Trouble" Kelp was doing his best to get every LEP fairy in the Police Plaza out to help with riot control. "You there, set your neutrino to stun, not mortally wound!" he yelled. "Frond, Verbil! Stop freaking out and help. You didn't become a LEP fairy because you were pretty!" Trouble spots a young fairy, no mores than a couple hundred years old cowering in the corner, a look of pure terror on her face. "There, there it's OK. It's not as bad as it seems." He tried to reassure her.   
  
"I'm sc-scared" She managed to mutter. The name on her uniform read Private Jasmine, LEP Police Force. Jasmine stared at Trouble even though she was not looking directly at him.  
  
"Warlocks get over here! This fairy's in shock!"  
  
Trouble left the Police Plaza to help the fairies already outside. What he saw astounded him. Haven was no longer the peaceful, bustling city it was, just 1 hour before. There were fires burning everywhere. Building were torched and looted. All of the LEP policemen were lined in a line with photon shields to protect them from the oncoming riot.  
  
"Kill the mud men!" yelled one fairy. "Yeah, they deserve to die!" The crowd had gotten anything they could get their hands on and made it into a makeshift weapon. A few goblins had joined up, probably just for fun, and were shooting fireballs at everything in sight. The police were doing their best to calm the riot but for every fairy they stunned, two more joined the mass of fairies.   
  
"Alright, why are the mud men so bad?" Trouble asked the mob.  
  
"They just blew up our home and our families!" There were murmurs of "Yeah" and "That's right!"  
  
"We at LEP will look into the incident, but we will not take action just yet."  
  
"What! No action! Do you even care what happened to our home?"  
  
"Yes we care very deeply, but it is up to the Elder's Council to approve of a war, and that will take three days minimum." Trouble said, trying to be as calm as he could.  
  
"Alright then, if you won't take action, we will. Everyone to the shuttle ports!"  
  
"Calling Police Plaza, this is Trouble speaking. Lock down all shuttle ports. I don't want any shuttles leaving. And get fairies over there to guard against hijacking." Trouble shouted into his mike over the roar of the mob charging the nearest shuttle port. "Holly, is everything alright with you and Foaly?"  
  
"Were still looking, we've only found 5 people, alive. What's going on at your end?" crackled the reply into his headset.   
  
"There is a full scale riot going on near Police Plaza."   
  
"OK, I'll be right there. Leaving Foaly in charge."  
  
Holly landed right next to Trouble about 5 minutes later. "good to have you here commander." Said Trouble grimly.  
  
"I'm glad I came. It looks like you got your hands full."  
  
"I could use the help, I'm getting a little fatigued." Holly, Trouble and some of the LEP police force made their way toward the shuttle station where the mob went. They were glad to see that the mob had thinned out, and the fairies guarding the shuttle were holding strong. "Stop!" Holly ordered. "Stop this nonsense! Rioting is going to get you nowhere it will actually make you worse off. Now do you want to go to war with the mud men?"  
  
"Yes! Kill the mud men!" the crowd cried unanimously. The crowd seemed to be listening so Holly continued. "Then stop this rioting, the will decide in due time whether a war with the mud men is right. Keep up the riot and the Elder's Council will think the People are no ready for war.  
  
The crowd slowly dispersed, but there was still a hostile feeling. By now, about half of Haven was either damaged or destroyed. Fairies were crowded in the buildings that were left. Luckily though, the Police Plaza was left standing. "Good job Holly." Trouble said into her headset. "Good tactic, but to you really think the Elder's Council will approve of a war?"  
  
"I'm hoping they won't. The mud men have technology almost equal to ours, and they have lots more of there kind. They outnumber us fifty to one. It would be global destruction if we attacked."  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in the Artemis Fowl series. The only characters that are mine are Private Jasmine, and The Elder's Council. By the way the idea for a disclaimer is not mine either. Mad Sam had the idea first and I copied it from him.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
Just ahead: Chapter 4 The Elders Council. 


	4. The Elders Council

The Elders Council  
  
"Order! Order, I say!" the wizened old fairy in the big chair said. "Order!" "We are here today to discuss the pressing matter of whether the mud men intentionally and deliberately bombed East Haven." Shouts are heard from around the council room. "Order fairies! Order" "Fairies have two options. War with the mud men, or we could lie low and wait to see if the bombing was just a fluke."  
  
"War! War!" the group inside the council room shouted.   
  
"Wait!" Holly shouted. "We should wait to declare war till after we know what we're up against. Size up the opponent."  
  
"We need to get them now." A member of the council said. "Before any more bombs hit. We'll catch'em by surprise.  
  
"Order! Shut Up!" the head elder roared. All the arguing fairies immediately backed down. "Let us debate this issue rationally. Commander Holly, you have the floor."  
  
"Thank you your honor." Holly said. "We have restricted journeys to the surface so much that we don't know what we are up against. If mud men could send a bomb all the way down to Haven, then they have some advanced technology. We also need to lie and wait. What if this is the only time that mud men bomb us? What if they don't even realize we're here?"  
  
"But what if they do?" The elder named Froilin stood up. "What if think we're a threat to the image that they hold supremacy over the planet. What if they think that we are some kind of animal and hunt us to extinction!"  
  
"ENOUGH! Enough I say!" The head elder roared. "Stop all this what if non-sense!" "We can't make any assumptions until we know something about mud men. Holly, since you seem to have had the most experience with them, you say what you know."  
  
"Well, mud men have divided themselves in to groups," Holly said, "countries, I think they call them. Each country runs itself and has its own set of laws. My guess is that the bomb was sent down by one country." Froilin again stood up.   
  
"Then why not just attack this one country?" He questioned.  
  
"Because, Some of the countries are friendly with one another. If we attack one country, others will come to defend it. Soon the whole world will be involved. Fairies and mud men. The mud men also outnumber us 1000 to one."  
  
Old ex-commander Root stood up. "But if what I'm hearing is true, this one country will continue to bomb us," he said, " so if we don't do anything, we will be killed eventually. No matter how much they outnumber us we still have a chance of winning if we attack. Why not use this bomb as a reason to take back the earth that belonged to us in the first place?"  
  
"An all-out war on mud men would destroy the earth. The humans have radioactive weapons." Holly replied "That could kill all of us if dropped in the right place, not to mention destroy the beautiful earth till it looks like the current East Haven."  
  
The Council deliberated for a moment, then announced, "We have made our decision. LEP Recon will go up, sabotage the current bomb effort, and take out as much of these radioactive weapons as they can. Then the Fairy Army will take the mud men by surprise and destroy them COMPLETLY!"   
  
The meeting adjourned after fairies were appointed to different tasks by the council. "Holly," the Head Elder said "You are on temporary suspension from your commandership. The council felt that since you were so against the war that you should not be allowed to command." "But, But" Holly stammered. "Holly, we are only thinking of the safety of the fairy world and it's people." The old fairy replied.  
  
Holly, still angry about being suspended, caught up with Foaly out in the hall. "Foaly, get me a one-seater shuttle to the surface right away," she ordered. "Sure Holly. Why?" The centaur asked. "I need to visit Fowl.   
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N The characters, Jasmine, The elders council, and froilin are my characters. please make reference to my story if you use them. All the other characters belong to Eoin Colfer. 


	5. A Meeting with Artemis

A Meeting with Artemis  
  
Suspended commander Holly Short brought shuttle to halt in front of Fowl Manor. She tentatively walked up toward Artemis' front door. It had been over 5 years since the two had seen each other, apart from a rare video conversation to talk about a nuclear waste leakage that was threatening the fairy city of Pazooza. She rang the doorbell and waited.  
  
A now old and grey Butler answered the door.  
  
"Hello?" he said, his voice retaining it's air of commanding presence it had when Holly had previously known him. Holly, recognizing a friend, unshielded herself and said in an urgent voice, "Let me see Fowl"  
  
"Right this way Holly, Artemis will be glad to see you."  
  
Artemis Fowl sat in a chair surrounded by a semicircle of computers all displaying different articles of information. He looked up in surprise when he saw Holly.  
  
"Holly Short, I don't believe it! Come in! Come in!" Artemis said. Holly could not help but look at him, since he was now a handsome looking 20 year old.  
  
"What brings you up to the surface to visit?" He asked.  
  
"We have a problem in Haven. It seems that one of your "countries" as you call them has somehow bombed the city. Right under our feet, the entire fairy race is preparing for an all-out war on the mud men." Holly explained.  
  
"But, how did the bomb hit Haven? Isn't it supposed to be protected?" Butler interrupted.  
  
"Yes, it's supposed to be, but somehow the bomb got past that or destroyed it." Holly said, still in a nervous, hurried state. Holly quickly relayed the story of the bombing and her encounter with the Elder's council.  
  
Artemis looked back to his monitors and started typing furiously. Both Holly and Butler watched him, not wanting to disturb him lest he lose his train of thought.  
  
"Aha! I've got it!" Exclaimed Artemis after a few minutes. "The United States is currently working on a new, top-secret bunker buster bomb, which properly detonated, would travel to about 2000 feet before it blew up, which would explain the bomb you talk about. It was probably all an accident, the U.S. government shows no sign, in any document of fairies, other than in metaphoric terms." Now Holly was even more nervous.   
  
"So if we are attacking people who don't even know we exist and had no intention of hurting us. If we do attack there might actually be a war over all the earth which would destroy fairy and mud men kind!" Holly said. She looked almost dizzy from the thought of it. "I need to go warn the council!" She exclaimed, and prepared to set off for Haven.   
  
"No, wait Holly. We need to discus a plan of action. One little voice will do the trick, though it must be very well placed."  
  
Holly and Artemis pondered over possible plans of action for a while. Finally they came up with a plan. Holly was to take evidence, courtesy of Artemis, back to the council to plead again for peace. Artemis was to keep a close watch on the U.S. government to make sure that the fairies remained unknown. "Ok, this looks like it is as good as it's going to get." Holly said glumly. "Though I have no idea how I'm going to convince the council on this, they are already leaning toward war so much, they might just fall over."  
  
The television Juliet was watching in the next room suddenly flickered and died. Then, and image of Head Elder Gothix appeared on the screen. "This is an official warning to the mud men. The Fairies have declared war and will be arriving en mass within the day. You mud men shall pay for the pain you have caused us!" Then the screen went blank.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------A/N I know this chapter wasn't the best, but I was a little pressed for time.  
  
Next time: Chapter Six-Earth War! 


End file.
